1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking apparatus, and more particularly, to a cooking apparatus that can prevent a top casing thereof from being heated by heat transmitted from an electric heater.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, “grilling” refers to a method of broiling meats, fishes or shellfishes, etc. on a gridiron or directly roasting skewered meats or fishes on the fire. A grill device as a kind of household electric appliance refers to a device to broil meats by using electricity or gas, etc.
Particularly, an electric grill device cooks food by using electric heaters as heating source to generate the heat by electric power. A main body of the electric grill device includes a grill part directly contacting and cooking food. The heat of the electric heaters is reflected to the grill part by a grill reflecting member and used when food is cooked.
A conventional grill device disclosed in Korean Patent First Publication No. 2004-39155 includes a main body, a plurality of heating members provided in a lower part of a top plate of the main body, for heating food, a grill member disposed in an upper part of the main body, for sitting food thereon, and a heat reflection member disposed in a lower part of the main body, for transmitting a radiant heat of the heating members to the grill member.
The conventional cooking device is not configured to prevent the top plate of the main body from receiving heat generated from the heat reflection member disposed at the lower part of the main body. That is, the conventional cooking device does not prevent the top plate part of the main body at which user can easily approach, from being heated by heat.